


Consumed

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Introspection, NSFW, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Most people believe it would take a certain kind of woman to make Casanova settle, and most people are right.





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this pairing not so popular? Regardless, I’ve wanted to write this for a while now and I finally did! I hope you like it! Join me in my Giac x Fanny ship to Hell
> 
> Mentions of cheating [briefly], mentions of virginity loss [briefly], oral sex (is that a warning i mean i already rated it.)

Her light umber eyes widened and her porcelain skin paled at the sound of his ludacris plea. The sheer terror and lust blend written across her face spoke a thousand words and he couldn’t help but grin devilishly at her.

“Giac, you want me to what?!” Her hands around his neck began to tremble as did the rest of her as she straddled his hips in their bed. Her silk nightgown felt delicious against his trousers and he had to restrain from rubbing against her.

“Oh please Fanny, you’ll feel so amazing.” He whispered in her ear. “And I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.” He gently bit her earlobe and she moaned softly.

“But, I just—” She started to squirm uncomfortable and tried to avoid his imploring gaze. It was hard to resist his ocean blue eyes, especially when they darkened with lust, and only for _her._

Fanny couldn’t believe it. The infamous Giacomo Casanova, the man who has bedded more than half of Europe had just asked her to–put herself over his face.

They met on accident. Giac was running furiously from an angry husband whose wife Giac had been caught with and he stumbled onto the garden of Fanny Price. Fanny was reading a novel in hear yard on the east side when she heard a bang coming from the west. When she went to investigate she felt a hand close around her mouth and her body be pulled down. At the attempt of her screaming and fighting she heard a voice.

_“No no no, please! Please don’t make a sound. I won’t hurt you I swear, I’m just hiding from someone right now but I need you to keep quiet. Please!” He whispered._

_Unable to fight back she nodded and allowed herself to be crouched down further until her bum in the grass. The man behind her was breathing heavily but quieted when he heard the calls of an angry man and his footsteps coming and passing the gate to Fanny’s yard._

_Once the footsteps sounded further away they both breathed out a sigh of relief. Fanny turned to face her criminal and met the icy blue eyes of the most gorgeous male face she had ever seen, and apparently she wasn’t the only one as he was staring back at her with the same confounded expression._

_“Che bellissima,” he breathed. His eyes briefly ran over her face once more before he stood up, and gave her his hand to help her up. “So sorry about that. Didn’t mean to interrupt you or anything. Are you all right?”_

_He stood tall, a good 5 inches over her. Brown hair, blue eyes, pink lips and rosy cheeks. His clothes were wildly coloured yet he looked rather dirty. As if this weren’t the first yard he ran through today._

“Erm, yes. Yes, I’m all right, thank you. Why was that man chasing you?” She asked and fiddled with her skirt.

  
“Oh, well, I may have uh- slept with his wife.” He admitted sheepishly, as if afraid his words would offend her. _  
_

_They didn’t._ _  
_

_“Oh my, well, that’s quite a reason to be angry with someone.” She smiled and giggled a bit._ _  
_

_He took her in, a smaller girl with the most adorable smile ever. She had curly golden hair that rested gently on her broad shoulders. Her dress was a sky blue that thankfully exposed a good plane of her chest. Her lips were full and kissable and her eyes shined in the sunlight._ _  
_

_His eyes brightened as he beamed back at her. “Yes, I suppose. Hello! I am Giacomo Casanova.” He held his hand out._ _  
_

_Fanny’s smile faded a bit and a wild blush appeared on her cheeks. “Oh, yes. Right, I should have assumed. What other man would do such a thing other than Signor Casanova?” Her voice grew small._ _  
_

_Unable to tell if that were a compliment or insult, Giac merely began to lower his hand and look away until her felt her warm fingers wrap around his._ _  
_

_“Sorry! I’m sorry. How rude of me, I—,” She bit her lip, “I’ve just heard stories is all. My name is Fanny Price.”_ _  
_

_Giac smiled at her and held her hand to his lips. “Pleasure is mine, Miss Price.”_ _  
_

_Fanny blushed again and looked up at the sky, noting that the sun was setting. “It’s getting late, and that man is probably still out there. I know this is terribly forward of me, but would you like to come in?”_ _  
_

_His eyebrows rose up, thinking in his mind of where he would want this to go, but tamped it down in favor of accepting her hospitality for the sake of being kind. “If it’s not too much trouble.”_

_Fanny smiled, “Not at all.”_ _  
_

_He smiled, “Maybe I can hear these stories you’ve heard of me?”_ _  
_

_“As long as you tell me the truth of them all.” She smiled back._

Many months later, Fanny was his new love. Many friendly letters and tea dates morphed into hand holding and dancing in the moonlight and kisses upon one another’s faces. Finally after a breathtaking kiss—they fell in love.

Giacomo Casanova and his new monogamous love. Nobody would ever believe it! Per her request, they hid away from the spotlight for now until they felt ready to expose themselves to the world. Fanny worried this quiet life might not be enough for him, but her worries fled at the admission of his love and devotion to her. They settled in a small cottage just outside of Manchester and began to ravish in their temporary quarters.

Sex was nothing new to Giac and everything frightening to Fanny. While she admitted she was okay with going to bed with him when they first arrived, it put Giac at a bit of an impasse. He had never been with an untouched woman before and he actually felt worried of hurting her.

It was only when Fanny, wearing nothing but her silk nightgown, her golden hair lit in everglowing light as the candles in their bedroom turned her into a work of art—when she hazardly ground her hips against his clothed erection, it made him lose all reserve. Their first time had started slow and sweet. Him bringing her to orgasm with his fingers which she was so nervous for. When he finally sheathed himself in her, he felt his heart explode with pure love and protectiveness. The fact that this woman would give him her virtue knowing his reputation was enough for Giac to want to stay with this woman forever. It turned rough and in the end she was softly crying. However she reassured him that they were not tears of sadness, regret or pain but of thankfulness and warmth. Due to the intensity of all of it, Giac decided to wait to tell her of the other way he could bring her pleasure. He wouldn’t mind taking things slow with her.

A few weeks later, after exploring more positions and locations in their cabin to make love in, he decided he wanted to try that other thing with her.

Now, resting under her wearing only his trousers and gleaming up at her clothed yet flushed form above him, he very simply asked her to sit on his face.

“Fanny, my love. My most precious prize,” he swiped some hair from her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. “You have become such an adventurous and otherworldly woman. I am utterly amazed by you. The things we’ve done have been so beautiful, and now I just want to explore some more. You don’t have to of course, but I believe you will like this.”

She bit her lip, “And if I don’t, you won’t be upset with me?”

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, “I’d be upset with myself for being unable to make you feel pleasure from this since I am an expert.”

She playfully smacked her palm against his chest and laughed a bit. She didn’t like hearing about his past loves but once in a while it brought her a small sense of comfort.

“Of course I won’t be upset. I told you Fanny, I love you and I love all of what we done and will continue to do for the rest of our days.”

She smiled gently and kissed his lips. “Lay down for me, Giac.” She whispered and his complied giddily.

She gently hovered over his face, her stockings removed and her heat above him. She closed her eyes and lowered herself a bit more so the tip of his nose gently touched her. Her palms pressing into the sheets around his head supporting her weight.

Giac risked a glance up at her, he loved this angle. From the beauty of her folds to the perks of her breasts and her rosy peach neck as she threw her head back in anticipation. “Do not worry, Fanny.” He slid his tongue against the inside of her soft thigh causing her to shiver, “You’ll taste delicious.”

His hands went under her gown and gripped her perfectly rounded bum as he pulled her closer. Engrossing himself in the warm wet feel of the most intimate part of his beloved. He ran his tongue up and down and over her peaking bud.

She gasped above him and her hands tightly fisted the sheets. “Oh, my goodness!” She cried and moaned and her head snapped back.

The sheer sounds of her moans as he obnoxiously made a slurping sound caused him to groan and feast more intensely. He devoured her as if a man deprived of food. His nose pressed against her clit and her hips unconsciously bucked forward.

Fanny knew what an amazing lover Giac was. He always left her sated and warm. He never finished before her and even if he occasionally did, he always brought her with him. She loved his considerability. She also loved his grin, his voice. His knowledge of things she could only dream of. The way he stroked her hair and waist when he thought she was asleep and softly whispered an Italian lullaby to her.

But in that moment, the overall heap of ecstasy, Fanny felt her bones turn to mush. She felt herself shake over him as she helplessly moaned into the ceiling. Praying paradoxically for relief and for this feeling to never end.

Giac closed his eyes and decided he loved this, he bloody love this. Seeing her like this, crying out his name and trembling above him. Her chest heaving and exposing her pink nipples that if his hands weren’t gripping her bum, he would twist and pull until she came undone. He groaned as he hardened in his pants but breathed deeply through his nose. Tonight was about her, and knowing his sweet girl, if he achieved his goal tonight she’d be too utterly exhausted to reciprocate.

He had no idea how this woman, this small, timid and sweet woman had bewitched him. He was Giacomo Casanova. He was the serpent who lead Eve away from Adam. He had slept with over hundreds of women, men as well. He had threesomes and foursomes and orgies beyond countable. He felt little to nothing for these woman, of course he thought them beautiful and fun. But it was truly rare for him to feel a surge of love and especially to one single person. Yet here he was, running his tongue over the soaking folds of this woman, whom Giac wanted to be with forever.

He loved her smile, her kindness. Her soft sweet voice waking him up in the morning. He loved her soft kisses against his cheek as he read a book or cleaned the fireplace. He loved her smell of lavender, he loved the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. He madly and completely adored this woman.

Seeing her come undone with a cry of his name brought him out of her trance. He gave one last lap of his tongue as he gently coaxed her down and onto the sheets beside him.

He licked his lips with a laugh and ran his hands over the skin of her sweaty torso. “Feeling okay?“

Fanny’s eyes closed, “More than.” She sighed and peered up at his face, hiding her blush at his wicked grin.

“So, good idea? I was right?” He poked her stomach.

She pinched him back, earning a small yip from him. She laughed and said, “Yes Giac, good idea.”

He smiled down softly at her, truly astounded by her yet again. “I love you, Fanny.” He whispered, kissed her cheek and then blew out the candles. Letting the room be illuminated by the moon, turning it a deep shade of blue.

Once both under the covers facing each other, she placed her hand against his cheek. “I love you too, Giac.”

He kissed her palm and brought her to him. Closing his eyes and feeling ready for sleep. His trousers becoming less uncomfortable each deep breath he took.

“Giac?”

“Yes, love?”

“When can I do that for you?”

His eyes snapped open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Gonna go bathe in holy water now.


End file.
